This invention relates to diapers for infants, and more particularly to diapers intended to be disposed of after a single use.
Disposable diapers of a variety of types have achieved increasing commercial success in the marketplace. Typical disposable diaper configurations include an inner layer that is formed from a moisture permeable material designed for contact with the user. The inner layer is backed by an absorbent material enclosed by a moisture impermeable outer layer, preferably formed of a polyethylene film or other suitable material.
For purposes of convenience and safety, adhesive diaper fastening systems have become quite common. In a conventional disposable diaper configuration, adhesive tape strips are located on the sides of the rear waistband portion of the diaper. The adhesive strips have fixed ends permanently adhered to the outer layer of the diaper. The exposed ends of the adhesive strips are generally protected by cover strips that can be readily removed when placing the diaper on an infant, thus exposing the adhesive surfaces of the strips. When the diaper is applied to the infant, the adhesive strips and associated portions of the rear waistband portion are drawn around the infant's waist and secured to respective sides of the front portion of the diaper. This configuration has the disadvantage in that the locations of the adhesive strips are accessible to the prying hands of the infant once the diaper is in place. As a result, the infant may loosen or remove the diaper at an inopportune time.
An illustrative prior art adhesive system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,650 to Williams. The Williams arrangement has the disadvantage of having the adhesive tapes located at positions readily accessible to the infant when the diaper is in place, i.e., at the sides of the infant.